1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup system and a light source apparatus, and more particularly, to an image pickup system and a light source apparatus that are using a light emitting element as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image pickup system for picking up an image of an object inside a subject to acquire an image, for example, a system which is configured to include an endoscope and a light source apparatus has been conventionally known.
Here, as the endoscope included in the above-mentioned image pickup system, an endoscope which uses, for example, a CCD image sensor (hereinafter, also simply referred to as a “CCD”) as an image pickup device for picking up an image of an object is typically known, and an endoscope which uses a CMOS image sensor (hereinafter, also simply referred to as a “CMOS”) has been recently proposed.
Further, as the light source apparatus included in the above-mentioned image pickup system, a light source apparatus which uses, for example, a xenon lamp as a light source which supplies illumination light for illuminating an object is typically known, and a light source apparatus which uses a light emitting element such as an LD (laser diode) and an LED (light emitting diode) has been recently proposed.
On the other hand, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-215435 discloses a light source apparatus for endoscope which uses a blue LD, a red LED, a blue LED and a purple LED as light sources and which has a configuration in which an optical sensor for color balance correction is provided in the vicinity of the blue LD (and each LED).